


I've Just Realised

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: You've Just Got Pranked!!! [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos cake - Freeform, Adult Content, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom!Calum, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Crush, First Time, Friendship/Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Money, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut, Top!Luke, Win-win Situation, Winning And Losing, bet, cake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Calum told Michael and Ashton what he had in mind, Ashton immediately thought he had gone crazy while Michael was very supportive; 'I don’t know about you but I’m on his side. Calum, my buddy, I’ve got your back,' Michael had said. Telling his friends was one thing and talking to Luke was the hardest part but he had to do it; although it required lots of courage, he finally did it.</p><p>"Yeah, so, the thing is… well…” Calum paused and decided to have a go at it. “I’ve just realised I like you.”</p><p>All he had to do was wait for what Luke had to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Just Realised

“WHAT? You are not serious, are you?” Ashton looked away from his phone and stared at Calum, who was sitting on another sofa, across from him. “Of course you’re not serious,” he added, not finding the conversation amusing at all. “For a minute, I really thought you were going out of your mind,” Ashton said, taking his time to enunciate the last part of his sentence slowly to put as much emphasis as possible into his words.

“I don’t know about you but I’m on his side. Calum, my buddy, I’ve got your back,” on that, Michael shifted closer to Calum and ruffled his hair.

“Michael? Come on, Calum is being stupid and being his friends, we have to reason him.” Ashton glared at the blonde lad.

“Exactly, he is my friend and I’m with him,” Michael shrugged.

“Thanks Michael,” Calum smiled.

“What about Luke?” Ashton asked quietly.

“Oh, Luke will be fine and besides, this has to stay between the three of us,” Michael explained and looked at Ashton for several seconds, waiting for him to answer.

“Is there any way I can change your minds?” Ashton asked instead.

“Uhh… no, I don’t think so. It looks like it’s you versus Calum and me.”

“Michael, you know what? Calum is being awfully quiet after that enormous declaration he just made while you are talking too much. So, shut up.”

Michael ignored Ashton’s comment and flung his arm around Calum’s shoulder. “Just ignore him, I believe in you,” Michael mumbled to the younger lad, who nodded appreciatively.

“Well this is stupid and I trust it’s the beers talking and not you. I’m off to bed and I hope a good night sleep will restore your sanity… both of you,” Ashton eyed Michael and Calum and got off the couch. He walked to the door and waved at his two friends as he imitated Calum in a mocking tone, “I think Luke and me… together… blah, blah, blah…”

***.*.*.*.***

Forty-nine hours later, forty-nine long hours later, at around 11:23 PM, Calum had finally made his way to Luke’s hotel room. Of course, the day following the night when Calum had made that statement to his bandmates, Ashton had again tried to talk him out of everything he wanted to do; in the end, it was still just him and Michael against Ashton but that was fine with him. Contrary to what he thought, the room was obscured and the chances were: Luke was already fast asleep. Since Luke’s room was similar to his own, Calum advanced in the direction he knew the bed was.

However, his calculation was not completely correct and he had not predicted a shoe to be in his path. A shoe that was the cause of him tripping and landing on the carpet, with a groan. At the sound of a thud, Luke immediately opened his eyes and peeked to his right and left, for any sign of intruders. Slowly, without making any noise, the blonde pushed himself into a sitting position. Again, there was a groan and Luke let of a sigh of relief; no strangers had barged into his room after all.

“Calum?”

“I’m ok,” the other boy replied as he raised an arm, feeling stupid later since the room was still plunged into darkness and Luke probably could not see him. “Don’t turn on the lights,” he warned when he heard Luke shift on the bed.

“Oh-kay,” Luke replied unsure as he stopped his previous action. “What… what are you doing here at this time? Shouldn’t you be asleep by now?”

Calum got to his feet and dusted his PJs before finally making his way to the bed. “Yeah… I just… I couldn’t sleep… Did I wake you?”

“No, not at all. I was just relaxing, I heard you coming,” Luke said, choosing not to mention he was scared someone had slipped pass their security and gotten into his room; the guys would never let him see the end of that episode. As it was, some things were better not to be mentioned.

A frown appeared on Calum’s face as he sat beside the younger lad, his brain working triple speed while he tried to figure out what to say to Luke. What kind of fool was he? Calum shook his head; a smart person would have planned it all the way before entering Luke’s room, in the first place. Truth was, he had already planned the whole situation in his head thirty minutes earlier; he even thought of different scenarios with different outcomes and different possible reactions from Luke. Nonetheless, at some point between changing into his pyjamas, exiting his room, walking down the brightly lit hotel corridor, entering Luke’s room and sitting in front of the younger lad, Calum forgot all that he had intended to say.

“Calum? Are you ok?” Luke asked with concern when he heard nothing from his friend for the past 30 seconds.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“Is it about a new song?” Luke smiled excitedly.

“Nope… it’s something else and…” Calum took a pause before licking his lips and speaking again. “I don’t know how to say it.”

“Uh… oh, that’s simple. First, roll your tongue a couple of times in your mouth, second, open your mouth and third, start talking,” Luke laughed.

“Yeah, so, the thing is… well…” Calum paused and decided to have a go at it. “I’ve just realised I like you.”

There it was: silence. Calum knew it; Luke would freak out. Yeah, he was absolutely certain Luke would kick him out as soon as he regained his ability to talk. Luke burst out laughing, clapping his hands together at the same time and breaking the silence. Calum frowned; there was nothing funny about the situation. There he was, worried about what Luke would think of him and all his friend could do was laugh? That was not helping at all. Luke calmed himself when he realised his friend was not laughing.

“You’re joking? Right, you are.”

“Huh… no,” Calum replied shortly.

“Oh, ok.”

“I-huh… I totally understand if you don’t feel the same… just wanted to let you know. Um… I guess… I’ll just go… and sleep… or something.”

On that, Calum got up and walked to the door, again tripping on the shoe but swiftly managing to keep his balance that time. Once he was in the corridor, Calum leant against the wall and let out a sigh. Part one was done. All he had to do was wait for Luke to do something. Knowing Luke, Calum knew he would definitely do something. If the blonde was not freaked out, he would act casual and maybe start taking a liking to Calum. If the situation was not completely positive and Calum had actually managed to get to him and he was panicking, he would probably be grumpy and throw a drama fit that no one would be able to escape. Again sighing, Calum closed the door to his hotel room. He dropped himself on the bed and closed his eyes; it was past midnight and he probably should get some sleep. The truth was: with his mind in such dilemma, he doubted he would be able to sleep at all.

***.*.*.*.***

“Calum?” Luke called as he poked his head through the door of Calum’s hotel room.

“Yeah? I’m in here,” Calum replied from the bathroom.

Luke closed the door behind him and made his way into the room. “So, wanna hang out tonight?”

Calum thought back to the conversation that he had had with Luke three night ago. “Yeah…” taking his phone, Calum jumped on the bed, where Luke was already sitting, and laid on his stomach. “So, what’s up?”

“Hmm… nothing… it’s just that I’ve been thinking about what you said, the other night.”

Calum bit his lip as he looked at Luke. “Can we forget I said anything? It was stupid of me and I understand that you don’t feel the same. This is so embarrassing.”

“I was gonna say that I haven’t stopped thinking about what you said. It just keeps ringing in my ear. I think I like you too,” Luke said as he looked from his shoes to Calum.

“Really?” Calum smiled.

“Yeah…”

Calum tossed his phone aside and poked Luke in the side. “Really? You like me?”

“Yes… stopppp,” Luke whined as he pushed Calum’s index away.

Calum laughed, pulling Luke into a hug and tipping them backward so that they both fell on the mattress, causing Luke to laugh as well. As their laughter subsided, both boys stared at each other. Luke licked his lips and leant closer, tentatively pressing them against Calum’s. When Calum did not pull away, Luke pressed his lips harder and enclosed them around Calum’s lower lip, moving them slowly. Bringing his hand to Calum’s cheek, Luke stroked the older lad’s ear before slipping his hand to the back of Calum’s head and burying his fingers into the latter’s dark hair. Within a couple seconds, Calum was kissing him back and Luke smiled against his lips. The guitarist snaked his free hand under Calum’s T-shirt and rubbed his side, feeling Calum’s warm skin under his fingertips.

When the two lads pulled away to catch their breath, Calum immediately rolled them over so that he was on top because he was a man who liked to be in control, especially in bed. Pushing Luke’s legs apart, Calum settled between them, connecting his lips to Luke’s again. Luke slipped his hand inside Calum’s sweatpants and squeezed his butt; Calum was not the only one who liked control. The brunette turned his head to the side and let out a gasp when Luke thrust his hips upward once against his. Smiling at the reaction he got, the younger lad continuously rocked his hips against Calum’s, rubbing their penises together again and again. Calum felt powerless; he wanted to be the one to lead this thing if something was going to happen, which he knew it would but instead, he just gripped the sheets tight and clenched his teeth as Luke moved from under him.

“Fuck! Hold on!” Calum breathed into Luke’s ear.

“What?”

“Slow down…”

Luke smirked, pushing Calum off him and climbing on top of him. He wasted no time in pulling the older lad’s boxers out of the way and down his legs. Slowly, he bent down, leaving a trail of kisses down Calum’s chest to his hipbone. Taking a quick look at Calum’s face, Luke pecked the tip of his penis and then moved to his balls. He brought his middle finger to his mouth and sucked on it before directing it to Calum’s hole. Calum quickly opened his eyes and tensed his muscles at the feel of something at his entrance; he was not ready for that. In fact, he had thought Luke would have been the one in that position. Sensing his apprehension, Luke pressed his palm against Calum’s stomach and rubbed his skin in soothing circles while his mouth pressed small wet kisses to his inner thighs.

While breathing through his mouth, Calum willed himself to relax because judging by the way Luke was trying to calm him down, it seemed like the younger lad really wanted it. _‘Come on Cal, you can do it. It can’t be so bad,’_ Calum mentally reassure himself. Luke smiled as he pushed the tip of his finger past the ring of muscles. He moved the finger around a few times before pulling it out. Saliva was not slippery enough and they would need something else if they wanted to go all the way. The blonde sat on his haunches as he looked around the room. Calum again opened his eyes to look at Luke, who was biting his lips.

“What’s wrong?”

“You don’t happen to have lube, do you?” Luke creased his eyebrows as he again turned to Calum, who shook his head negatively. “Do you at least have a condom?”

“Yeah, in my bag.”

Luke eyed the two bags on the floor. “Which one of them?”

“I… huh… I don’t remember.”

“Seriously?” Luke shifted and got off the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

Calum frowned and bit his lower lip when Luke exited the room after peeping in the hallway. Was Luke mad at him and not want to have sex with him because he did not own lube or condom? Shrugging, Calum laid back on the mattress. He already did what he had to do; he told Luke that he liked him and the younger boy did the same. So, he was all good. He had barely slid his hand over his penis when the door opened and Luke entered the room again.

“Lube and condom,” the blonde said as he walked to the bed.

“Where did you get lube?”

“I had it. I use it when I need some relief.”

“Yeah?” Calum smirked.

“Shut up. I don’t play with my ass. I only use it when jerking off. It makes is more slippery and it feels better.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Calum laughed.

“Stop talking now.”

Luke knelt on the bed and pulled Calum in a sitting position, taking his shirt off and throwing it away carelessly. In turn, Calum wasted no time in getting Luke naked as well. The moment there were no more clothes separating them, Luke again pushed Calum backward and crashed his lips against Calum’s parted one, taking him by surprise. Their mouth moved together and so did their hips after Luke pushed Calum’s legs apart and settled between them. When their erections made contact with each other, Calum pulled away and turn his head to the side to take a deep breath. Luke connected his mouth to Calum’s neck and sucked on the skin. He then trailed his mouth lower down to Calum’s chest and stomach to stop below his hip and look at him.

He pressed a kiss to Calum’s thigh while his hands opened the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Fingers, which he inserted into Calum’s hole, one at a time, moving them around and stretching him. Calum licked his lips, trying to adjust to the feeling because he knew Luke’s penis was much, much bigger than his fingers, and it would be painful if he did not relax. Three minutes later, the younger lad pulled his hand away and repositioned himself. Taking hold of his penis, Luke rubbed the head at Calum’s entrance, teasing him. Calum bit his lips, frowning; when did Luke wear a condom and how did he not realise it?

“Ok?” Luke mumbled.

“Yeah,” Calum nodded.

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure.”

Slowly, while keeping his eyes on Calum’s face, Luke pushed the head inside and waited for a couple of seconds. When Calum showed no sign of pain or discomfort, he pushed inside completely and started moving his hips back and forth and he moved in and out of Calum. He leant forward and supported himself on his arms while still looking at Calum’s face. Calum bit his lower lip and turned his head to the side as Luke leant closer and attached his mouth to the side of his neck. The brunette let out a gasp when Luke bit down hard on his skin. The younger boy smiled against Calum’s neck and pressed a kiss to the reddened skin before pulling away. Instead, he connected his lips to Calum’s as his hips kept going at the same pace; he was in no hurry to finish what had been started.

Calum wrapped an arm around the other boy’s neck and buried his free hand in his hair while their lips moved heatedly against each other. Tentatively, the older boy moved his hips in a circular motion and tried to keep up with Luke’s pace. While their hips kept working on their own accord, the two boys stared into each other’s eyes intently. Their mouth met again and they impatiently sucked on each other’s lips, pulling away to breathe and then going back at it again. Calum moaned into Luke’s mouth when the other boy pushed his legs upward, folding him in half, and tried to go deeper than he already was.

“Fuck! You’re gonna break me in two,” Calum panted against Luke’s swollen lips.

Luke only laughed while sucking on his piercing before pressing his lips to Calum’s parted ones. He snaked a hand between their bodies and took Calum’s balls between his fingers, massaging and squeezing them gently. Calum turned his head to the side and cursed; he felt so helpless and vulnerable in Luke’s hands. Why was that happening to him, when he was the one, who would normally lead things? He squeezed his eyes tight and gripped the bedsheet on either sides of him when Luke sped up the movements of his hips and hit his prostate once, twice and over and over, causing an unusual feeling to rush through him. He was not used to being the one controlled but after what he was feeling, he was certainly not going to complain; besides, Luke looked like he knew exactly what he was doing.

The blonde gradually slowed down and pulled out of the older lad, resting his forehead against the side of Calum’s face and catching his breath. Wrapping an arm around Luke’s waist, Calum moved it up and down his sweaty back while he buried his other hand into Luke’s messy blonde hair, massaging his scalp. A couple of minutes went by before Luke hoisted himself up and smiled at the boy under him. He let go of Calum’s balls, which he still had in his hand and wrapped his fingers around his penis instead, wasting no time to move his hand along the length. Luke pumped on Calum’s erection, fast and hard, as he nibbled on the brunette’s neck, on the skin just below his jaw. Calum again closed his eyes, scrunching his face as he came onto Luke’s hand and letting out a gasp at the same time.

Luke shifted and settled beside the older boy, stroking his cheek and looking at him. “That was great.”

“Yeah,” Calum replied breathily.

“Can I stay?”

“Of course.”

***.*.*.*.***

“Hey guys,” Calum waved at Michael and Ashton as he rubbed his eyes and walked into Michael’s hotel room.

“Hi,” Michael smiled while the drummer only waved back at him.

“So, there’s something I have to show you. I mean, it’s rather make you listen.”

“What is it? Don’t tell me Luke…” Ashton stared at him.

Calum shrugged and pulled his phone from his pocket, scrolling through it with a grin and then playing an audio recording.

 _“So, what’s up?”_ Calum’s voice was heard.

_“Hmm… nothing… it’s just that I’ve been thinking about what you said, the other night.”_

_“Can we forget I said anything? It was stupid of me and I understand that you don’t feel the same. This is so embarrassing.”_

_“I was gonna say that I haven’t stopped thinking about what you said. It just keeps ringing in my ear. I think I like you too.”_

_“Really?”_ the smiled was apparent in Calum’s voice.

_“Yeah…”_

_“Really? You like me?”_

_“Yes… stopppp.”_

“So?” Calum smiled. “According to the bet, if I get Luke to say that to me, I win.”

Michael frowned. “You mean, we win. Don’t forget that we were on the same side.”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Calum nodded.

“I can’t believe it,” Ashton said slowly.

“And according to that same bet, if we win, which we did, you owe us $200 each.”

“Damn!” Ashton pulled out his wallet and handed them both some notes. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

“Really?” Calum laughed. “I think you did, that’s why you kept our money ready.”

“Yeah Ashton, you didn’t stand a chance of winning. I had faith in my man and I knew he would do it,” Michael flung an arm around Calum’s shoulder.

“Looks like we’re going shopping,” Calum smiled as he turned around but he stopped abruptly when he saw Luke leaning in the doorway. _‘Shit, I hope he didn’t hear anything.’_

“Going somewhere? Not so fast,” Luke said as he walked further into the room.

“Hi,” Calum said, a tiny smile on his lips.

Luke walked past Calum and Michael and high fived with Ashton. “What’s up, mate?”

“So, how did it go?” Ashton asked with a huge smile.

“Yeah, I did it.”

Calum looked at Michael and then at Ashton and Luke, before frowning. “What’s going on?”

“According to the real, grown-up, bet, I win if I can get you to sleep with me,” Luke shrugged.

The brunette’s mouth dropped open as he looked at his friends, one by one. “What?”

“Yeah. If I’m not mistaken, you owe me and Ash $500 each. So…” Luke grinned as he looked at Michael.

“Huh… how can I be sure you really won?” Michael questioned.

“I dunno… ask Calum.”

“Cal?” Michael turned to the boy in question.

“Yeah… but how? A bet? To sleep with me?”

“The other day when you were telling Michael and Ashton about it, I was standing right, in the doorway, just like I was today. The next day I made a bet of my own with these two. And look, I won.”

“You knew all about it?”

“Michael, our money? Turns out, we are going shopping,” Luke grinned again.

“But I don’t have that much money with me. I didn’t think you’d really do it and I didn’t at all think Calum will let it happen.”

“Well, we’ll be waiting in my room,” Luke shrugged.

“Yeah, don’t take all your time, we’re waiting,” Ashton laughed.

“Looks like you just got pranked, Baby,” Luke patted Calum’s cheek and flung an arm around Ashton’s shoulder as the two left the room, leaving Calum to rub his cheek and Michael to stare at their retreating figures.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... Like it, hate it, love it? Let me know xx


End file.
